Cedric and Alexia:Just a Story About Love
by Lady Bzzz
Summary: Découvrer l'histoire de la coupe de feu,au travers d'une autre personne qu'Harry Potter:Alexia O'Riley
1. Chapter 1

Assise sur un rocher,près du camp,Alexia attendait patiemment,elle était habillée très simplement,un jeans foncé,un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreaux par-dessus,ses cheveux chatain foncés aux reflets roux étaient rassemblés en deux nattes,née d'une mère française et d'un père Irlandais qui était ministre en France mais qui avait été rappelé en Angleterre,elle allait rentrer à Poudlard en 6ème année.Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir les deux personnes qu'elle attendait descendre du ciel,elle s'élanca dans leur direction en criant :

-Amos !

Amos Diggory qui venait tout juste d'arriver se retourna et vit accourir vers lui un visage familier :

-Lexy !Je suis content de te voir !Mais au fait tu es seule ?

-Oui Leanne n'a pas voulu venir,elle aime pas trop le quidditch !

-Ah bon !Quel dommage,enfin,je te présentes Arthur Weasley !

Alexia se tourna vers un homme aux cheveux roux accompagné d'une ribambelle de jeunes gens,l'homme aux cheveux roux la dévisagea et dit :

-Ne serait-ce pas la fille de Peter ?

Alexia répondit un peu surprise :

-Heu si c'est bien elle !

-C'est dingue ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père,enfin assez parlé,je te présentes le reste de la troupe,il désigna un garçon d'environ 16 ans,le même âge qu'elle,constellé de taches de rousseur et à l'œil farceur,alors voici Fred,ensuite il désigna un second garçon en tout point pareil au premier,ici c'est George,après il désigna un grand garçon à l'air un peu bête,ça c'est Ron et puis enfin il désigna la plus jeune des deux filles et pour finir voici ma fille Ginny,les deux autres sont Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.Après avoir salué tout le monde,Alexia se tourna vers la seule personne à qui elle n'avait pas encore adressé la parole,Cedric Diggory qui lui fit un grand sourire puis la serra très fort dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir toi !

-Moi aussi,dit-elle en lui appliquant un gros bisous sur la joue .

Ensuite ils se séparèrent pour monter leur tente,Alexia,Amos et Cedric d'un côté,et les autres de l'autre.

La nuit était tombée,lorsque la cloche signalant le début de la coupe du monde résonna,Alexia qui s'était changée et arborait désormais une sublime robe noire qui lui allait à merveille,et avait attaché ses cheveux de sorte que ses longues boucles brunes retombent en cascade sur sa nuque se prépara à partir en direction du stade en compagnie de Cedric et Amos.Alexia qui était fan de l'équipe d'Irlande s'époumona tout le long du match et quand il gagnèrent,c'était l'euphorie générale !A la fin Cedric et Alexia attendirent un moment que tout le monde soit partit pour enfin se décider à reprendre le chemin du camp.Avançant sur le sentier,Alexia se retourna et remarqua que Cedric avait disparu,alors elle cria :

-Ced,je sais que tu te caches c'est vraiment pas drôle allez arrête s'il te plait !

Derrière elle,elle entendit un bruit puis un grand : « Mouahahahahah » et Cedric sortit des buissons comme un dément la renversant au passage et dans la forêt à l'abris des regards,il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis il dit :

-Ca aussi ça me manquait !

Elle répondit :

-Oh a moi aussi !

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Soudain ils s'arretèrent,quelqu'un les espionnait,puis surgissant de nulle part,Amos leur dit :

-S'il vous plait,faites attention,personne ne doit être au courant,si quelqu'un savait que la fille du ministre réputé Peter O'Riley fréquente de cette façon mon fils ça ferait scandale au ministère !

-Bon très bien nous allons faire plus attention,promis Alexia.

Amos s'en alla en leur disant :

-Bon ne traînez pas !

Puis Cedric la regarda et lui dit :

-Viens retournons à la tante,nous serons plus tranquille !


	2. Chapter 2

A bord du Poudlard express,Cedric dit à Alexia :

-Je dois aller dans le wagon des préféts,mais t'inquiète pas je te rejoindrais par après !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil,un petit baiser discret et partit à l'avant,Alexia quant à elle,elle se chercha une place,ils étaient tous occupés mais elle vit une place dans le compartiment des jumeaux Weasley,alors elle toqua contre la porte et demanda :

-Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi,mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,Fred la coupa :

-Hey Alexia !Joins-toi à nous !

Et Lee Jordan qui était présent aussi dit :

-Ca fera très plaisir à George,pas vrai ?

Puis il regarda George avec un œil taquin,celui-ci devint tout rouge.

Alexia dit :

-C'est très gentil à vous !Je ne connais personne ici excepté vous et Cedric…

-Ah bon,et il t'a laissée toute seule Cedric ?la coupa George

-Heu non non,il va me rejoindre,mais là il était obligé d'aller dans le wagon des préfets.

Fred changea de conversation :

-Alors,comme tu viens de Beauxbâtons,et que c'est ta première année à Poudlard,tu penses te retrouver dans quelle maison ?

-A Gryffondor j'espère !dis George.Enfin comme ça tu seras avec nous,bien que de toutes façons nous aurons cours ensemble tous les quatre !

-Eh bien en fait je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé ,à Beauxbâtons c'était plus simple,en fait y avait pas de maisons.

-Ah bon dit Lee.

A ce moment Alexia aperçut Cedric dans le couloir,elle s'excusa se leva et alla le rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?demanda Cedric un peu jaloux.

-Rien rassure toi si ce n'est connaissance.

-Bon d'accord,après tout il faut bien !Je vais te laisser,je dois me changer et toi aussi mon ange,nous allons bientôt arriver !Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue pour ne pas se faire remarquer et repartit.

Le train s'arrêta,et Alexia en descendit toujours en compagnie des jumeaux et de Lee.

-Viens avec nous Alexia !dis George.

Hésitant quelques instants,Alexia dit :

-Ok,je suppose que je retrouverais Cedric au château .

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.répondit Lee.

En sortant de la calêche,Alexia s'arrêta pour regarder le château de plus près,il était vraiment immense !Elle entendit crier :

-Y a-t-il une jeune fille du nom de Alexia O'Riley ici ?

-Oui je suis ici !répondit-elle à la personne qui était une femme à l'allure assez sévère.

-Voulez-vous bien me suivre s'il-vous-plait ?

-Bien sur ! et d'adressant aux jumeaux et à Lee elle dit :On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Elle gravit les marches et se dirigea vers la femme à l'allure sévère qui lui dit :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard !Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall,je serais votre professeur de métamorphose,je vais vous emmenez dans mon bureau pour procéder à la répartition,avant que les premières années n'arrivent !

Alexia la suivit donc jusqu'à son bureau.

-Asseyez vous,je vais poser le choixpeau sur votre tête et nous serons fixée sur votre maison.

Dis le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Alexia s'assit,le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et elle entendit le choixpeau lui dire :

-Ca va être un choix difficile pour toi !Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être ici !Huuuum je dirais pas à Serpentard,trop honnête pour ça,ni à Poufsouffle,je vois que tu vises plus haut,c'est dur j'hésite vraiment entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor !Tu as le courage de Gryffondor,mais tu es dotée d'une grande intelligence,je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant,c'est pourquoi je décide de t'envoyer à :

SERDAIGLE !

Alexia fut surprise de savoir qu'elle était dotée d'une si grande intelligence mais elle était très fière !

-Venez miss O'Riley,nous allons descendre dans la grande salle dit le professeur McGonagall,je suppose que vous connaissez le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Euh oui je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux.répondit Alexia.

-Parfait,donc nous allons rentrer par derrière je lui ferais part des nouvelles et il vous présentera à toute l'école.

Arrivée dans la grande salle,elle fut un peu intimidé par le monde qui se trouvait là mais le professeur Dumbledore la rassura :

-Bonjour Alexia,tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

-Très bien monsieur et vous-même ?

-Ca va je te remercie,donc je vais te présenter à l'école et après tu n'auras qu'a aller t'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.dit il en lui désignant la table la plus à gauche.

Dumbledore parla :

-Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !Cette année sera pleine de surprises,mais pour commencer avant la répartition,le festin et tout le reste,je voudrais présenter une nouvelle élève qui vient d'arriver,Alexia O'Riley…

Alexia entendit certaines personnes chuchoter son nom et tout les regards se tourner directement vers elle.

-…elle terminera donc ses études ici dans la maison…Serdaigle !Voila souhaitons donc la bienvenue à Alexia !

-BIEVENUE ! répondit l'assemblée pendant qu'Alexia allait s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

-Maintenant nous pouvons passez à la répartition !continua Dumbledore.

Alexia croisa le regard de Cedric qui était à la table à côté et lui fit un petit signe qu'il lui rendit en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

-Alors tu t'appelles Alexia c'est ça ?demanda la jeune fille asiatique assise à côté d'elle.

-Euh oui !répondit-elle.

-Enchantée,moi c'est Cho Chang,tu seras dans ma chambre et nous suivrons nos cours ensemble,enfin avec toute les sixième bien entendu,et je suis aussi attrapeuse dans l'équipe de quidditch,donc si tu veux en faire en partie n'hésite pas à me le dire !On passe les qualifications samedi !

-Ah oui,ça m'interesse !répondit Alexia.

-Ah bon et à quel poste aimerais-tu jouer ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup celui de poursuiveuse !

-C'est parfait,c'est justement ce qu'il nous manque !Et bien samedi matin nous irons au terrain et nous ferons des essais.dit Cho en souriant.

-D'accord,c'est gentil à toi !répondit Alexia.

Le festin était terminé,et la vaisselle nettoyée des restes,lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Je vous demande votre attention s'il-vous-plait !Au début de la soirée,je vous avais annoncé que cette année serait pleines de surprises,et bien voici la première,votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal …un homme qu'Alexia connaissait bien assit à la table des professeurs se leva…je vous présentes le professeur Alastor Maugrey …Maugrey se rassit…Ensuite une grande nouvelle,cette année Poudlard acceuillera le célèbre tournoi des trois sorciers ainsi que les délégations de Beauxbâtons…il regarda Alexia…et Durmstrang qui participeront toutes deux au tournois !Nos invités arriveront demain !Par ailleurs,pour les personnes qui voudront participer au tournoi,j'ai fixé une limite d'âge de 17 ans…les jumeaux crièrent à l'injustice !...la coupe se trouve dans le hall d'entrée.Voila,sur ce bonne nuit tout le monde et à demain matin.

Les élèves se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs,Cedric attendait Alexia devant la porte,dès qu'elle fut près de lui il lui dit :

-Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas à Poufsouffle !J'aurais pu te surveiller à longueur de temps,dit-il en rigolant.

-Ben je vais te dire sérieusement,j'aurais préféré,je ne connais personne dans ma maison !

-Oh mais si,tu connais Cho Chang !

-Et c'est une référence ?

-Non pas pour toi .dit-il en pouffant de rire.

-Ah c'est malin,dit-elle.Bon je vais te laisser,sinon je vais me perdre,elle l'embrassa sur la joue et essaya d'avancer mais il la retint,la prit dans ses bras et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille : »-Je t'aime ! »,puis il la lacha,et elle monta en compagnie de Cho.


End file.
